Radio broadcasting is considered a very influential medium, owing to its very large audience. It is a very common situation that when hearing an interesting song from a particular radio station, one will wonder and often be eager to know exactly who and what he is listening to. In addition, the listeners naturally want to know other information related to the song, such as the album name and artist. Years ago this did not present a problem for the radio station. Disk Jockeys would announce song information either before or after the song played. However, in recent years, with the pressure to increase the commercial advertising spot load and use of innovative listener promotions, time has not been allocated to providing this information to listeners.
When one loves music, it is not enough to just listen to it blindly. If a listener hears an interesting song during a radio or television station broadcasting, but has no idea about what song that is and who is the artist, that person would have to try to remember the song and the station name and probably the time and date the song is played and sends inquires about the song to the radio or television station. In response to the inquiries, some radio and television station answer some of the inquiries by email or on their web sites. However, due the volume of the inquiries and other reasons, the normal response time to such inquiries can run from weeks to months and the waiting is frustrating.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system and methods that provide the radio and television stations listeners with the information they desire without impacting the stations' desire to maintain their advertising spot levels.